Le Biker
by MeakoXIII
Summary: Sakura's parents are fighting her brother moved out long ago. After a hot stranger gives her a ride home she finds herself turning to him for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Biker**

**Chapter One**

**The Ride**

---

Kinomoto Sakura glanced at her watch and sighed. It was only 4 in the afternoon… her parents should really be at it now. She looked up at the grocery store shelf and envied its simple life. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm jealous of a shelf that holds pasta… great.'_

She looked at the noodles and made her selection. By the time she was out of the store it was almost 4:30. The weather had turned; the sky was cloudy, the moisture in them threatening to pour. "Shit!" Sakura hated thunderstorms. "Shitshitshit!" she started to run home but saw an accident block off her route home. "Why me? Why now?" the clouds burst, unleashing all of the moisture they had held in their depths for weeks.

"You need a ride?" a voice asked behind her.

Sakura jumped and turned to the man on the motorcycle. "Who the hell are you?"

"Do you need a ride?" the man took off his helmet. He had messy chocolate brown hair and amazing amber eyes. Sakura's eyes widened at the peal of thunder that echoed through the sky. She mutely nodded and he put back on his helmet. "Where do you live?" he asked over the engine.

"On Swan." she shouted back.

"Here, put this on." He handed her a helmet, which she took and put on over her soaking hair. "Hold on tight." he took off down the road, avoiding the accident. Sakura, unused to the speed, wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

About 5 minutes later he slowed down. "Which house?"

"Third on the left."

He stopped in front of her house. "Here we are."

She took off his helmet and passed it back to him. "Thanks for the ride." it was still raining, but neither of them cared.

"No problem. Tell me one thing, though," he requested.

"What?"

"Your name."

"Will you tell me yours?" She asked slyly.

"Maybe."

"Fine. Kinomoto Sakura. Your turn."

"Li Syaoran."

"Thanks for the ride, Li Syaoran-san." Sakura walked inside her house, but Syaoran didn't leave. The weather got worse, but Sakura came outside again, her features angry. "Stupid parents, stupid arguments, stupid stupid stupid!"

Syaoran smiled and left.

(A/N: no he's not evil he's laughing at her antics!)

_---_

**Hey there its MeakoXIII again… I hope you liked the story please review or not it really helps if you review but if you don't its no sweat off my back**

**Anyway if you liked it review if you didn't don't see how that works out?**

**MeakoXIII**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Biker**

**Chapter 2**

**Reality**

---

Sakura ran up to her room, keeping the bags of wet groceries with her. Her room had a small kitchen, equipped with a small stove, microwave, fridge, ect. When Touya moved out she got a job to pay for the renovations to her room and everything she could possibly need to put up into her overly large room. Her parents were constantly arguing downstairs, and she rarely went down there, keeping her few trips short.

She locked her door and turned on her stereo. The loud music drowned out any noise from below her and left her to her thoughts, which kept wandering back to Syaoran Li.

She had a million questions about him, and only one solid fact- his name. His name fit him, she thought to herself, like the mane on a lion.

Dragging her thoughts away from the subject, she put the groceries away and fell into the soft feather bed.

"Go to hell Fujitaka!" Nadeshiko's voice screamed over her daughter's music, cutting Sakura's nap short.

"This is hell!" he shouted back.

'_Great, now they're fighting in the hallway. How much longer before it comes in here, I wonder?' _Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and decided it wasn't too late to call Tomoyo. She dialed her best friend's number and held the phone to her ear.

It rang 3 times and then the answering machine picked up. _"This is Daidouji Sonomi and Tomoyo's house. We're sorry, but neither of us is available at the moment. Please leave a message, your name and a contact number so we can reach you. Thank you."_

"Hey Tomoyo-chan! It's Sakura. Um… call me when you get this, but use my cell number, k? I'm gonna go for a walk tonight, my parents are at it again. Um... I'll talk to you later, k? Oh, tell your mom hi from me!!" Sakura hung up and sighed. She looked outside and noticed it hadn't stopped raining. _'Just my luck too.' _

She picked up her jacket and opened her window. There was a tree next to it, one that she used often to climb out of the house without anyone noticing. The rain made the tree and her windowpane slippery, so she used more caution than normal. It paid off when she slipped and almost fell out of the tree.

Once she was on the muddy ground safely her walk began. It took her up to the park where she and Tomoyo had hung out as kids all the time. She sat on the wet swing and remembered the days before high school, when her parents had gotten along.

**Begin Flashback**

"_Ne, Tomoyo-chan, what do you want to do today?" a 12-year-old Sakura asked, her emerald eyes gleaming with happiness._

"_I dunno. Hey, do you want to have a picnic at the park?" Tomoyo, a girl with porcelain skin, dark grey hair and purple eyes asked her friend._

"_And invite Eriol-kun?" Sakura raised her eyebrows suggestively._

_Tomoyo blushed crimson. "And Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki-kun."_

"_Well, that sounds like everyone. Do you wanna call them, or should I?"_

"_We both can."_

"_Fine. I'll call Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki-kun. That leaves Rika-chan and Eriol-kun for you. Happy?"_

_Tomoyo blushed again but nodded happily._

**End Flashback**

"Hey!" a familiar voice called to her.

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and stared at amber ones. She fell backwards in surprise, into the waiting puddle of muddy water. "Shit! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Syaoran apologized. "What are you doing here?" he stood over her and looked down.

"You gonna help me up or just stand there staring?" she asked him.

"I'll help you. Give me your hand," he ordered.

"Fine," she gave him her hand and was amazed at the warmth of it. "Your hands are really warm," she sighed.

"No, you are just really cold." he pulled her up and felt how cold she was. "You really are stupid, you know that?"

"Why?" Sakura didn't really pay attention to his words.

"You come out here in the rain, during a cool spring, with nothing but a light jacket, and then start to daydream?" he snapped at her. "Hey, you listening?"

Sakura nodded and saw black.

**---**

**Hey everyone this is MeakoXIII again… sorry it's a short chapter but I hope you guys like it!! I'll try to post the next one soon, so please tell me if you liked it or not!!!**

**Sorry bout the kinda late update, but I'm on break so I figured I'd update now. The next chapter should be up sooner if I get around to it with all of my make-up work and just regular homework, k?? But don't blame me I have 2 essays to write!!!!!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!!!**

**MeakoXIII**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Biker**

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

'_Its warm…' _Sakura thought sleepily. She was surrounded by something very warm and soft. She opened her eyes and looked around. The room she was in was lit, not too bright and not to dim. She yawned and sat up. The feather comforter fell from around her shoulders to around her waist, and she noticed her clothes had been changed. She was in a light blue tee-shirt and sweats which were too big. She remembered talking to Syaoran before she blacked out.

Sakura got up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked into the empty hallway. Light footsteps echoed down the hallway, letting her know a visitor was coming her way. She was surprised at the quietness of the place. The last time it had been this quiet at her house was…

She realized she couldn't remember the last time it had been quiet enough to hear the little unwanted thoughts in her head.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Syaoran's voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump.

"Wow… I didn't hear you there… sorry. Did you bring me here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" the question itself brought a loud growl from Sakura's stomach. "Well, that answers the question. There's food downstairs."

"I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind answering them," Sakura started hesitantly.

"Fire away. While you ask and I answer, how about we walk downstairs and get that food your stomach wants so badly, ok?" He walked to the door, a grin on his face.

She followed. "Who changed my clothes?"

"My grandmother. Why? Did you think I did? Maybe I should have… would you have minded it?" he asked teasingly.

Sakura didn't rise to the bait, but she did blush darkly. "Why didn't you bring me to my home?"

"Well, I figured if you were out in the rain at all hours of the night, you had a good reason for doing so. Am I right?" he reached the stairs and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?" his voice was kind, not curious, not condemning.

"Not really. Its not one of the best breakfast subjects. Where is your grandmother?" Sakura looked down the stairs that he still hadn't gone down.

"She went out to run errands." Syaoran started to walk again.

"She didn't make you?" Sakura teased.

"Nah, she enjoys going to the old lady bingo place every other day." Syaoran told her, a small smile on his face.

"What, and you don't? Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of old ladies who would love to just stare at you," she offered, her own smile widening.

"After being offered money, I kinda lost my taste in bingo."

Sakura laughed all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

She picked at her food, hunger gone. He noticed. "What's wrong?" 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… why are you helping me? I mean, I met you yesterday."

"What, I can't just be a good Samaritan? Nah, I guess not. Do you really want to know the reason?"

"As long as you don't mind telling me."

"I've been here just long enough to know your parents fight all the time, but not long enough to know why. My parents fought, just like yours, but I was too young to know why. My oldest sister, though, killed herself over it. So I guess I almost understand what you're going through, at least enough to know eventually you'll need an ear."

She stared at him, shocked, while he shrugged and looked away, embarrassed.

"It's not that bit of a deal, you know…"

"My parents decided, after my older brother got into a bit of trouble, that they hated each other. So they fight and yell," she moved the food around with her chopsticks, "but refuse to divorce or just move away from each other. Exactly why that is, I don't know." She was silent for a moment. "How old are you?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Eighteen and out of school. And you?"

"Seventeen, a senior in high school. I have to go back," she finished unhappily.

"Where, to that house, or to school?"

"Home."

"Mind if I give you a ride?"

"Not at all. It'd be a relief, actually. If that makes any sense."

"It does. Do you want to leave in like an hour?"

"Sure. Thanks, Li-kun."

"I'm just Syaoran to you."

"Well then, Syaoran-kun, call me Sakura."

* * *

**Well, this is the third chapter. To all those who have reviewed up to this point, ARIGATOE!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! I can't tell you how happy I was to log into my email account and find 8 reviews for one chapter!!! It was amazing!!**

**But anyway, I've got the fourth and fifth chapters written, but not typed up. I'm trying to do that in my spare time, and it really helps that my computer is fixed again, crosses fingers lol so anyway, I won't have to fight with my brother over his computer.**

**Thanks to all that have stayed with me, even through the super long waits between updates. I know I haven't been really good about updating chapters quickly, but if it seems I am taking too long, just PM me and pull a guilt trip or something, cause I work well under pressure. I'm serious.**

**MeakoXIII**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Biker**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS AND PRIVLIDGES THAT GO WITH IT. Honestly, if I did, do you really think I'd be here??**

* * *

The courtyard was full of whispered rumors and teenagers who tried not to gawk and stare at the strange man leaning against his motorcycle. His helmet was resting on the handlebars, but something about the way he took everything in with a glance had people avoiding his eyes.

The bell rang; the students filed into the school. Still he waited, looking for one person among many. A second bell rang five minutes later; passing period was over.

She came out, looking very unhappy. Her eyes fell on him, and he watched them fill with a cautious happiness. "Hey there," he said.

"Hey Syaoran-kun. What're you doing here?"

"I'm kidnapping you. Hope you don't mind." He handed her a helmet and straddled the bike.

"You serious?"

"Dead." His voice was muffled by his own helmet. "Hurry up and get on."

Sakura shoved the helmet over her head and got on behind him. Her arms came around his middle, clasping together over his stomach. They were off.

* * *

"No, follow me. Sakura-chan, trust me. You'll enjoy it. And here we are." Syaoran opened a door and led Sakura through it. "While you're here, this is your room."

She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Easily twice the size of her room at her parents' house, it was decorated sparingly but seemed to embody the word comfortable. A huge bed drew her attention, and she was pretty sure it was as soft as it looked. To the left stood a dark oak wardrobe, tall enough for her to stand in. A huge window offered an unimpeded view of Mt. Fuji, sitting next to a desk and chair. The room was full of light, open, and inviting. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah. Decorate it however you want, I don't care. But it's yours. Oh, but by the way, I raided your closet. Hope you don't mind," Syaoran grinned sheepishly.

She shook her head. "Why would I? Unless… did you go through all of my drawers?" his faint blush was all the proof she needed. A picture of a blushing Syaoran emptying her underwear drawer sent her laughing, much to Syaoran's dismay.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your face… is priceless!" she held her sides and fought to control herself. She won, and just smiled at him.

"Sakura-chan, you should smile more. It suits your face," he said with feeling. Her breath hitched at the look in his eyes as they caught and held hers. She couldn't look away, didn't want to. He took a half-step forward, reaching out as if to draw her near.

"Li-sama?"

The spell was broken. Syaoran turned to the door while Sakura took a deep breath. "Yes Wei?"

"Dinner is ready and on the table."

"Thank you." He waited until the butler left, then turned back to Sakura. "Well, shall we?"

* * *

She stared at the far wall, thinking about Syaoran. Back then, the look in his eyes… she had wanted something, wanted his lips on hers, tasting her while she tasted him. She wanted to touch him, his slightly tanned skin, to feel the muscles move under her fingers. She wanted his hands on her, exploring, making her shiver and moan. She wanted it more than anything.

She felt hot, aroused, and surprised. She met him only days ago, and already wanted to jump him.

Sakura turned hr pillow over and pressed her face into the cool fabric. "Stupid hormones!" she slowly dragged her thoughts to safer topics, and sleep captured her mind.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, who was that boy?" a dark haired girl confronted her friend by her locker.

"A friend of mine, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura grabbed a book and then shut her locker. "Why?"

"He was hot! Where'd you meet him?"

"He gave me a ride home from the store when it was raining," Sakura shrugged and began to walk to her class.

"OH MY GOD!! How romantic! Sakura-chan, you're so lucky! Your life is just like a shoujo manga!" Tomoyo sighed, lost in her thoughts. "I've got it! We'll have a picnic during the cherry blossom viewing, and I'll film you guys!!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Tomoyo-chan, that festival's like a month away!"

"Which is why we have to start planning now!! Don't you see, Sakura-chan? It's the perfect setting! I'll make your outfit and everything! He won't be able to resist your super kawaii-ness!!" Tomoyo giggled, then blinked. She didn't know his name. "Sakura-chan, what's his name?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Hmmm…. Little wolf… the perfect match for my Sakura-chan. Yes, he'll do quite nicely." Tomoyo nodded her approval.

"Tomoyo-chan, it sounds like you're marrying me off," Sakura complained.

"I just might be, who knows!" Tomoyo laughed at the expression on Sakura's face and opened the door to the classroom. "Oh Sakura-chan, lighten up!"

"You just told me you want us to get married! I barely know the guy. Heck, you don't know him at all!"

"Why do you think I want to meet him? Now, don't argue with me anymore, Sakura-chan. You know you'll just lose anyway. So, the cherry blossom viewing, next month. You bring him, and I'll bring everything else."

"Sensai coming!"

* * *

"Oh god I hate my friends!" Sakura complained to Syaoran.

"Why?"

"They all want to meet you at the Cherry Blossom festival next month."

He frowned at her. "There's something wrong with that?"

"Well… no, I guess not." Sakura didn't mention the many degrees their relationship had progressed, at least according to her friends.

"Any word from your parents?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject.

"None. Tomoyo-chan's mom and mine are really close, so I'd hear it from her, I think. Why?"

"I'm just wondering how long I get to keep you for," he answered, his voice driving her crazy.

"Oh. I could call them and say I've moved out," Sakura offered.

"Would they let you get away with it?"

"I dunno. Wanna find out?"

"Are you up to it?"

"Eh, how bad can it be?" she grinned at him before walking up to the phone and dialing her parent's number. Two and a half rings and…

"Hello?" it was Fujitaka.

"Hello Dad. It's Sakura."

"Where the hell have you been?"

Sakura noticed his voice was slightly slurred. "I've moved out, Dad. Tell mom that too."

"You can't leave!"

"Too late, Father."

"I'll never allow it! Get your ass back here now."

"I'm not going back, Fujitaka," Sakura said firmly.

"You're going to kill your mother when she hears," Fujitaka tried.

"No, I'm sure you'll do that for me. Good bye." Sakura hung up and took a breath before running up to her room.

* * *

**Hello and here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading this far, although it seems to have gone away from the original plot… but this will introduce some potential bad guys, if you can guess who they are.**

**Oh, and a warning… within the next couple chapters there will be… LEMON!!**

**I'll warn you at the beginning of the lemony chapter, just so if you don't like it you won't have to suffer through it.**

**Hope you enjoyed Le Biker chapter Four. The next chapter will be up soon, I hope.**

**MeakoXIII**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le Biker**

**Chapter Five**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS.**

**To all those that need to be warned, there is a lime in this chapter!! To anyone who doesn't understand what it means, lime means there's some questionable content of a sexual nature without the people involved actually doing the deed. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

He heard her run up the stairs and put down the earpiece. He had left the room early in the conversation, and had heard the rest through one of the connected phones. He wouldn't tell her that most of the phones in his house were connected, not yet. Instead of blindly rushing to help her, he chose to listen to the call she made and find out how bad it was. If they hadn't kicked her out with that phone call, then maybe things weren't as bad as he thought. But then again, it wasn't Sakura who was being abused.

After thinking for a few minutes, he walked up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura-chan?" he heard a few sniffles before she opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she smiled with forced cheerfulness, but his gaze had her tearing up again.

"Need an ear? Or a shoulder?" he waited for her nod before taking her in his arms as she let the tears and words fall.

"He's nothing but a sick pig, and arrogant bastard! He doesn't know when I'm at home, but refuses to let me leave. Just like Mom. He doesn't care about her but to beat or rape her and ask why the hell his dinner isn't done yet. Oh, in the eyes of the law we're a perfect family, I'm sure. A father, mother, son in college, daughter almost out of high school. No complaints filed from either spouse, no threat of divorce, no, our family is a model family." Her words were bitter, tears hot. Her hands fisted in his shirt, clutching it, holding back the urge to hit something. He stayed quiet and listened to her as the words fell out. Both the words and tears slowed, stopped, but neither teenager moved, neither wanted to.

She sighed and listened to the slow beat of his heart, her own momentarily at peace. His hands moved on her back in random motions, which she guessed were supposed to be relaxing or comforting, but the slight friction sent jolts of excitement through her system.

Syaoran noticed the slight change in her posture and smirked to himself. With so light a touch… but he wouldn't take her very far, not now when she knew no further than the needs of her body. He adjusted the movement, making it relaxing, comforting, gentle. She relaxed again in his arms before falling asleep.

* * *

Sakura woke with the knowledge that she couldn't go home. The outcome was inevitable, but some part of her soul felt almost … sad. Almost. She decided against going to school and just stayed in bed. Her thoughts once again strayed to Syaoran, and she pondered the subject. She still didn't know much about him. The one question she had asked him he answered with a vague answer. She knew nothing about him, but still felt completely safe around him. Her mind, heart, and body were in conflict, and it confused her.

She rolled onto her side and stared at the silent wall, hoping it would give her some answers. _Great, now I'm back to consulting the scenery… Good going, Sakura! Wonderful, just wonderful. _

Quickly getting annoyed with her thoughts, she got up and walked to the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would clear her head.

An hour later she got out, wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door to her rather chilly room. Sakura walked to the wardrobe, opened it, and tried to choose clothes for that day.

"I recommend … that shirt and those pants," Syaoran commented from behind her.

She jumped and blushed pinkly. "Jeez, are you trying to kill me?" But she got out the clothes, plus a bra and pair of panties.

"Not really."

"Then make some noise next time, Syaoran-kun! It's damn scary to have someone walk in while you've nothing on but a towel!" and she blushed darker.

"Hmmm… looks good on you, Sakura-chan. I don't mind the view," Syaoran teased.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah. Pack a small bag. We're going on an overnight trip to a hot spring."

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Don't you?" he asked. She nodded. "Then pack."

"Can I at least get dressed first?"

"Like I said, I don't mind the view," he grinned.

"Li Syaoran, get out of this room!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going!"

* * *

Sakura sighed into the steamy silence. She loved it, the smell and feel of the spring. Definitely what she needed.

A faint rippling noise and movement told her that someone had entered the water, but she didn't care. Completely at ease, it wasn't until Syaoran actually faced her that she moved. "What are you doing?"

Syaoran smirked. "Ah, in a towel again? How thoughtful, Sakura-chan! I'm legal. This is the mixed spring. And, to answer your question, I'm trying to relax."

"Then go and relax somewhere else. This is my spot." She folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

Syaoran watched her for a moment, his smirk turning into a soft smile, and began to turn away.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun. I've got a few questions to ask you," her eyes hadn't opened.

"Ask away." He settled himself next to her, looking up at the sky.

"What really happened in your past? You said your sister was a suicide, but something else happened, didn't it?"

Syaoran jerked in surprise, caught off-guard by the question. He was silent for a long moment. "Yes. My father and mother were a lot like your parents, Sakura-chan. They would yell and scream all the time, until he raised his fist to her the first time. Then they would yell and scream and she would end up with ugly bruises, everywhere but her face. Soon she stopped yelling and fighting back, which I think bored the son of a bitch. A few days went by, and then my oldest sister was raped and beaten. My mother seemed to care, until he turned on her. So my other three sisters and I, we tried to protect them both while making a plan to leave, but first my mother killed him, and then herself. A few days later Shiefa followed." His voice was dull, void of emotion, but somehow she could feel his wounds, half-healed, and they broke her heart.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"My second oldest sister wasn't quite old enough to be our legal guardian, so off to different orphanages we went. I was waiting for my sister, waiting for the day when she would arrive to take me away, away from China and the old orphanage-master. Years passed, no one came, no one adopted me, so I ran off. Came to Japan, got a job, started over. Met you, Sakura-chan."

"Syaoran-kun…" Her heart was in her throat. She couldn't move, couldn't say anything, and when he turned smoldering amber eyes on her, couldn't look away. She was acutely aware of where their shoulders touched, their legs brushed up against one another's. One of his hands moved up and down on her arm, she shivered and fought the impulse to close her eyes. His other hand traced patterns on her leg, light movements constantly going higher. "S-syaoran-kun…"

His eyes never left her face, watching as her breath quickened, her face flushed, her eyes darkened because of the sensations. His hand was on her inner thigh, the baby-soft skin there, and he felt her heat. She shuddered in pleasure as his thumb brushed the lips of her entrance. "S-syaoran-kun… please!" He pulled close and stared into her eyes, looking for something, something he found. One finger slid slowly into her warmth, and her eyes closed. He pulled out, pushed in, adding fingers, slowly driving her over the edge. A quick intake of breath, and it came. Heat flooded his hand as she tightened around him, quietly crying his name.

He drew his hand out of her, aching to put something else in, but didn't dare. This was enough. She recovered from her orgasm and looked into his eyes again, seeing clearly the hunger in them, and decided to give as good as she got. She grabbed his erection, hot hard, and now it was his turn to shudder. "Sakura-chan, s-stop."

"Why?" Her hands circled him, nails dragging along his length. They explored, traveled down to his ball sac, and she felt powerful as he began to gasp and buck against her. His climax wasn't far behind.

"Sakura-chan…" he tensed and relaxed and she let go.

"See? Not that bad. And now we're even." Sakura relaxed against him for a moment until unknown laughter hit their ears. "I think we've baked long enough." She stood up and found her guest yukata nearby. As she put it on she looked at Syaoran, who continued to sit in the hot spring. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah. I'll be there in a bit. Order dinner?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll see you there."

* * *

**To all of you that I told this chappie would be up before Sunday, I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I just got so busy this week and there was no time for my wonderful online life. I'm serious, this is the first time I've been on the computer, not to mention the internet, in a week. I really promise that I'll hurry up with the next chapter. I have to type it up and then post it, but I hate transition typing. So, I'll try really hard to finish that tonight or tomorrow, so you'll have your chappie (hopefully?) before Wednesday.**

**Thanks so much for waiting and reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter: revelations and interrogations. Should be ...fun… sure… **

**Meako**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le Biker**

**Chapter Six**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS NOR DO I HAVE ANY ACCESS TO THE RIGHTS AND/OR PRIVILEGES THAT GO ALONG WITH SAID OWNERSHIP.**

* * *

Sakura wondered about the odd jump in their relationship. From strangers to housemates to almost lovers? They hadn't kissed yet, and she was begging for his touch? But she knew that she definitely liked him, more than he had anyone else. Did he feel the same? When he looked at her, there was definitely lust in his eyes, but the glimmer she saw, what was it? She shifted restlessly on her futon. She had to know. Before anything else happened, she had to know.

* * *

Syaoran heard her coming and gathered his thoughts. He knew what she was going to ask about, because he had been thinking about the same things for days. Did he love her? Definitely. Did she love him? Perhaps. Had it been love at first sight? He didn't know. A friend of his, Yamazaki Takashi, went to the same school so he'd seen Sakura around, sometimes walking by herself with a strange look on her face. Other times he'd seen her with a group outside, eating lunch. No, he had grown to love her, even without meeting and talking to her. The only thing that the rain had granted was opportunity.

So he sat with a lamp on in his room, waiting for her to muster the courage to knock.

"Um… Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Ca-can I come in? I have to talk to you."

"Of course, Sakura-chan. What's on your mind?"

She walked in and sat on one of the western style chairs in his room. Taking a deep breath, she stared him straight in the eyes. "What do you feel about me?"

He pondered the question, thinking about how to answer it without giving away too much. "I really like you, Sakura-chan. I like you as a friend, but it goes beyond that. I like you as a person, as a woman… I really like you. Daisuki, Sakura-chan.

"But, how do you feel about me?"

Sakura stared at him, dumbstruck and speechless. She realized what the question was and said, "At first, honestly, you confused me. A stranger on a bike in the rain, a shoulder when I needed to cry, a comforting and open ear. You helped me, without asking for anything in return, still do. If someone were to examine our relationship, what would they see? Some random thing, jumpy and uncertain. But even so, if I was to be shoved from the safety, the comfort of you… I don't know what I'd do. God, I've known you for a week, and… I think I love you, Syaoran-kun.

"But it's confusing. We have moments like in the hot spring, where we just sit and talk, but then you turn around and fuck me with your fingers. Not that I mind, but…" she stopped here, embarrassed.

"But…?" he offered, waiting for her to spill.

"No, nothing."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Fine! We've almost had sex, and haven't even kissed yet!'

"We can remedy that, you know," he pointed out as she turned to him.

"Huh?"

He moved off the futon and pressed his lips to hers. After a split-second's shock, she responded. She wrapped her arms around him, hands entwining in his hair as she enjoyed the sweet sensation. Lips against lips, teeth nibbling gently, tongue asking, searching, dancing. They broke apart, gasping, breathless, bodies on fire where they touched. He kissed her again, a sweet, gentle kiss that promised more, much more.

* * *

They were back, much to Sakura's disappointment. She loved the hot spring, but Syaoran promised that they would go back. She lay in bed, thinking, staring out the window into the darkness. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't sleep, and didn't know why. Her thoughts wandered back to Syaoran and their talk at the spring. They had slept in each other's arms that night, sharing the futon. His arms had circled her gently, protectively, as she slept beside him. Sleep had some easily and deeply, the kind of slumber she rarely got.

Uncertainty chewed at her with sharp, painful teeth. Why hadn't he offered to share rooms? To some it might be deemed inappropriate, but to her it made perfect sense.

She turned restlessly, trying to find a comfortable spot on the massive bed. Finally finding one, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo ran to her friend with stars in her eyes. "You're finally back!"

Sakura hugged her friend and opened her locker. "What do you mean, finally?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. First off, do you know why Aunt Nadeshiko hasn't really talked to Mom?"

"My mom hasn't talked to yours? That's strange. Didn't they used to talk all the time?"

"Yes. That's what's so unusual about this. Fujitaka-san's very distant as well, not that we really care.

"Second question- did you move in with your mysterious Li-san?"

Sakura's blush answered Tomoyo as no words could.

Tomoyo squealed and hugged her cousin. She knew of the situation with Sakura's family, but hadn't judged her for it, as others might have. She was happy for her friend, and told her so. After the excitement left Tomoyo sprang her Cherry Viewing Festival onto the teenager.

* * *

Syaoran sat down next to Yamazaki, sighing. He hadn't seen Sakura for a day, thanks to Tomoyo and the other girls. They had dragged her away from him, identical grins on all their faces, with promises to return her after the festival.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Syaoran?" Yamazaki asked.

"You know you're a goner when you don't see your girl for all of a day and you miss her a bunch. Is that how you feel when you don't see Chiharu-san over the weekend?" the brunette asked.

Yamazaki smirked and stared up at the sky. "Sometimes. Sometimes, when we got into a fight on Saturday, There's guilt there too. Other times I just know that I'll see her on Monday and don't worry about it. And when my parents are gone, she comes over and stays the night. Those are the times I love the most."

"You two thinking of moving in together soon?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes we talk about it, but not seriously. It'll really depend on what happens after high school. She isn't sure if she wants to go to college, I want too, that sort of thing. She's thinking about working with Tomoyo-chan or Rika-san, but doesn't know how to ask them if they want her hanging around all the time."

Syaoran frowned. "But they both love her."

"Yeah, but she doesn't see it that way. Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan are super close, and Rika-san has Tereda-sensai to work things out with as well, and Naoko-chan is the only one who really knows what she's going to do with her life. Right now Chiharu kind of feels like the fifth wheel. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. But the way I see it, no one could turn Chiharu-san away, especially Daidouji-chan and Rika-san."

Yamazaki nodded.

Eriol came and sat down and they sat in silence waiting for the women.

* * *

"Ohh, Sakura, stop messing with your hair! We worked really hard on that, and you're going to ruin it!" Chiharu yelled at Sakura.

"Gomen, Chi-chan!"

Rika, Tomoyo, and Naoko smiled.

"So, Sakura, just how far have you and your Syaoran-san gotten?" Tomoyo asked slyly, smirking when her best friend blushed bright red.

"Ohh, I sense a bunch of details. Spill, now," Rika demanded.

"But… why?" Sakura whined, still blushing.

"Because Tomoyo-chan and Chi-chan already have. And you were the one asked."

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what you want to know."

"Not really, but thanks for telling us. Now, spill," Tomoyo ordered.

And she did.

And was still blushing by the time they found the guys.

* * *

Lunch went off without a hitch. The food was wonderful, the conversation light and fun, and the scenery beautiful. After they were all full and content, Tomoyo pounced.

"So, Li-san…"

"So, Daidouji-san…"

She grinned wider. "Why are you dating my best friend and cousin?"

"Moyo-chan!" Sakura scolded.

"I want to know, Sakura. Now, Li-san, please answer the question."

Syaoran was silent for a moment, his arm around Sakura's waist, thinking. "Well, I would say something totally unoriginal like, 'because she's an interesting and loveable person,' but that wouldn't answer your question, Daidouji-san, would it?" At Tomoyo's no, he nodded, "I didn't think so. Well, she is an interesting and loveable person, but that's not why I'm dating her. She's also beautiful, has an amazing heart, and has been through rough times. But that's not why I'm dating her. She intrigues me, makes me laugh, and lets me be me. But that's not why I'm dating her. I'm dating her because I love her, truly like her, and wouldn't have it any other way."

Sakura was glowing; her eyes were watery as she leaned in and kissed him, letting him know that she felt the same way.

Tomoyo waited until they had finished before dropping another bomb. "What if her family wanted her back? And when I say family, I'm not talking about myself. Would you fight for her?"

"Well now, that would depend, wouldn't it?"

"On what?"

"On whether or not she wanted to go back."

Tomoyo smiled widely and turned the conversation back to safer topics.

* * *

"Would you really let me go if I wanted to leave, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as they were walking back home.

"Maybe. I don't know. I figure I'd keep you at my house until I could convince you to stay of your own free will," he joked. And then sobered. "Sakura, if you wanted to move to the middle of no where in some other country, I'd go with you. As long as it's not China. I really don't want to go to China. If you wanted to go back to your family, I'd figure out a way to buy the house next to it. Or I'd just sneak into your room at night. Or something like that."

She smiled, touched, and noticed they were nearing the house. She gathered up her courage and said, "I want to be with you, Syaoran."

* * *

**Guess what, all of my loving and faithful readers!! LEMON ALERT NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**I'm so glad that you would stick with me through all of the über long waits between updates, and touched that no one's tried to kill me yet. The next chapter is dedicated to all of you guys.**

**To everyone I told that this chapter would suck, I lied. Because I rewrote it. Well, the festival part, anyway.**

**We'll be seeing more of everyone else's drama, because I figured that they were getting lonely. And you can't have a CCS fic without some romance between other couples, can you? But don't worry, this is still a huge SS fic. I just thought I'd add in some CT love. And drama.**

**Now that I'm done rambling, please leave me a review or PM or something that tells me if you totally hate me for not updating in forever.**

**Meako**


	7. Chapter 7

**Le Biker**

**Chapter Seven**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS. CLAMP DOES. PERIOD. END OF DISCUSSION. EVEN IF I DREAM REALLY HARD, IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING.**

**WARNING: This chapter is mainly a lemon. If you no likey, then skip down to like 3/4 s of the chapter and there you should be good. If not, then I'm truly sorry, but it is an M rated fic. An M rated ROMANCE fic. Two plus two equals a lemon!!**

* * *

Something in her tone made him turn and look at her, look into her trusting eyes, to feel all that she felt for him. His hands lost feeling, and he had to concentrate on opening the door before something happened on the sidewalk.

Once inside with the door safely shut, he pulled her to him. He allowed his hands to wander, bringing pleasure to them both. He watched her, watched her eyes, trying to discover the truth. He would not go the whole way until she was ready, he had promised himself that. So while he touched her, touched her back, her stomach, her arms, her legs, he watched her.

She knew he was holding back, looking for something, waiting for her. But she wanted him, wanted to finish it. She couldn't take another time where they stopped just short of the mark, not again. She shivered and gasped under his hands, trying to touch him the way he was touching her. It wasn't working, because her own body seemed to be disobeying her wishes. So she let him pleasure her, enjoying the feel of his hard body against her own.

He continued to tease her, going hard at the feeling of her against him, almost loosing control, and eventually found what he was looking for. The hunger in her eyes, the lust and longing, but love as well. It was enough.

He captured her mouth in a hot, hard, passionate kiss, and she knew this was the point of no return. She didn't want to go back, so she kissed back just as hard, teasing his tongue with her own, exploring the familiar caverns of his mouth. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss, but not for long. They came together again, pulled apart for air and he kissed her jaw, her neck, sucking and leaving love-marks on her pale flesh. She moaned and shivered but her hands started working again, and she slid them under his shirt and ran her fingers over his well-defined abs.

He worked his way down her neck to her shoulder and chest, leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses on her flesh. She arched her back towards him as he kissed the top of one full breast, moaning and gasping his name. Her body was on fire where they touched, through clothes or skin against skin. His hands undid her bra, and he pulled it away from her, gazing at the treasures revealed to his eyes. She blushed under his intense look, but took the moment to pull his shirt off.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he pulled her to him again, groaning at the feel of her breasts against his chest, and picked her up. She responded by wrapping her legs around him, gasping at the feel of his erection next to her core, even through clothes. She busied herself with his earlobe, kissing, biting, sucking on it, feeling him shiver even as he carried her up the stairs. He opened up his door, closed it behind them. He laid them on his bed, him on top, and took up where he left off. He kissed her again as his hands covered her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples and felt her squirm and arch up to his hands in response.

She fumbled with the buckle to his pants while he traveled down from her lips to the soft skin of her breast. His tongue traced circles around it, slowly making his way up to her aching peak. She moaned loudly, heat flooding her body as he sucked on her nipple, stimulating her body, pants momentarily forgotten. He kissed his way over to the second one, and repeated the process. This time she managed to work through the excitement, even as she neared the edge. She finally got them undone and pushed them down to his knees.

He kicked them off and made his way down her stomach, circling and kissing her navel, until he reached the top of her pants. He had them undone in a moment, much to the jealousy of Sakura.

"Mou… That's not fair!" she complained.

"What's not, Sakura?" Syaoran asked innocently, looking at her, fingers tracing patterns on her stomach.

"I can't do anything thanks to you and your body-numbing techniques. I want to make you feel as good as I am." She pouted a little, sticking her bottom lip out.

He grabbed onto the offered appendage and sucked. "Then make me stop."

She gave this clue no more than a moment's thought before reaching a conclusion. "I will." She grabbed his erection through his boxers and felt him tense up. A smirk appeared on her face and she ran her fingers up and down his considerable length.

He shivered and groaned and barely controlled his urge to buck against her hand. His mind went blissfully blank for a moment, until she let go. Her hands came to the top of his boxers and she slowly slid them down, waiting to see him.

It was her turn to stare, as she gazed upon his erection, which was larger than she had first thought. But her moment of distraction was enough for Syaoran to take control again. He pulled her pants and panties off, smelling her arousal and almost loosing control right then. He wanted nothing more to fill her and pound into her, but held onto that small sliver of restraint. Instead he teased her folds with his fingers, not entering, not yet. He felt her wet curls and kissed down to them, leaving Sakura mewing and gasping under him. He placed a kiss on each of her thighs before kissing her opening. Her hands wound into his hair, keeping him where he was. He slid his tongue into her folds and she felt herself hit the peak and fall over the edge. Her body convulsed in pleasure and she cried his name.

His waiting mouth drank every drop of her juices and he felt his erection grow even more as his name fell from her lips. But he wasn't done. He left her and thrust two fingers in instead, moving inside of her, feeling her hot, wet tunnel as he traveled up her body again. He added a third finger, a fourth, stretching her as gently as he could, trying to make it less painful. She climaxed again, and it was the last straw for him.

"Sakura," his voice was harsh and unsteady. "This is going to hurt."

"I trust you, Syaoran." She reached up and kissed him, a gentle kiss that did nothing to calm their hormones. He entered her slowly, taking agonizing care to let her adjust, but did not stop when he reached her hymen. Instead he continued until he filled all of her, but did not move from there.

She had felt less pain than she had expected, but a tear still fell from her eyes. It was nothing, however, to the wholeness she felt, the feeling of being complete, as if she and Syaoran were two pieces of one whole. She moved when the pain subsided, and he took that as a sign she was ok. He pulled back just as slowly, feeling the friction as he moved within her. He did not leave her, and pushed back in. Out and in, just as slowly as the first time. She moved her hips with him, but the pace was wearing on them both. He sped up with every thrust and she with him, moaning and groaning and shouting each other's name until they both felt the edge.

She fell first, muscles tightening around him as the waves of pleasure spread through her body. He came soon after, stimulated by her release, and poured his seed into her. A few more thrusts and he collapsed onto her, too exhausted to move. She didn't mind at all, and sighed contentedly.

* * *

She woke to find him gazing at her with an expression full of love. "Good morning, Sakura."

"Ohayo, Syaoran. Sleep well?" she yawned and snuggled up to him.

"Better than I have in a long time. What about you?" his arms came around her and they relaxed on the bed.

"Same. Syaoran, we aren't going to have to go back to sleeping in two beds again, are we?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I rather enjoy waking up like this, thanks." There was a moment of contented silence. "What time is it?"

"Um… 10:30. Why?"

"Well, there goes my hope for going to school. Not that I mind, really," Sakura mumbled into his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart, his breathing, felt the rise and fall of his chest, and let peace fill her.

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"I want breakfast."

"Five more minutes?" she asked, like a child still half-asleep.

"I'm hungry!" he complained.

"You suck." She took a deep breath and glared at him. "I don't want to move."

"I'll carry you, but I won't get you dressed. And while I'd love the view of my lovely girlfriend eating breakfast with nothing on, I doubt most of the staff would." He grinned at her, while she blushed but got up.

"Syaoran…"

"What is it this time?" he tried to sound annoyed, but failed miserably. He watched her and felt himself growing hard again.

"I don't have any clothes here. They're all in my room." She glanced at him and felt her breath catch and her heart speed up.

"Mmm… is that a problem?" he slowly got up and walked over to her, making no move to try and hide his arousal.

"I thought you were hungry?" she asked.

"There are many kinds of hunger, Sakura." He pressed her against a wall and lifted her slightly.

She squealed a bit when she felt herself being lifted off the ground but sighed when he filled her again.

It was faster and hotter, full of passion, and over almost too soon. They both were sated and hungry for real food. "I believe you mentioned something about clothes, dear heart?" he reminded her.

"Um… yeah."

"Here. Put these on." He passed her a baggy t-shirt and a pair of loose sweats. He dressed in the same, as he wasn't looking impress anyone.

Once dressed they walked downstairs to the kitchen, where a bowl of fresh fruit waited. They worked quickly and in harmony to make a simple breakfast and took it out to the living room couch to eat on. He turned on the news and turned the volume down while she leaned on him as they ate. Nothing caught their attention until the last story went on-air.

"_And now for our final story for your 11 o'clock news. Kinomoto Touya, owner of a new Tokyo-based country, is returning to his hometown of Tomoeada. He refused to give us any reason as to why he would return, but research has uncovered a family that's less than perfect. Apparently his little sister—"_

Sakura and Syaoran looked at one another. "Kinomoto Touya?"

"My brother. Shit."

* * *

**YAY!! THE LEMON!! Finally. Honestly, I think it's really good. Please review and tell me what you thought about it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**And Touya Kinomoto finally makes an appearance. What could come of this? Watch for the next chapter to find out!**

**See, less than a week and I updated! You all should be proud of me! Is this the beginning of a new update streak?**

**Meako**


	8. Chapter 8

**Le Biker**

**Chapter Eight**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS AND HAVE NO CLAIM ON ANY OF THE RIGHTS AND PRIVILEDGES THAT GO WITH IT. THEY ALL BELONG TO CLAMP AND OTHERS.**

* * *

Sakura paled at the thought of her brother coming here, and slid closer to Syaoran. "Syaoran… my brother…" she began.

He just smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura. Smile. You look prettiest with a smile, anyway."

She blushed pinkly. "Syaoran…" but she laid her head on his shoulder in contentment. A few moments later she said, "When he left, we made a promise. He said he'd be back to get me, to take me away from the hell house our home had become. I didn't quite understand, but I knew that if I wanted to stay with Onii-chan, I had to be good. So I told him that I'd be there when he came back. And now I'm not.

"But a promise is a promise, and I shouldn't want to break that one. But I do, and I don't think he'll understand when I say I'm happy here. Truly happy, for the first time in too many years."

She looked up at him, emotions shining through her eyes. "You make me happy, Syaoran. You and eccentric Moyo-chan, you make life here good and worth living, not just getting through until you're old enough to leave."

"I'm glad that I make you happy, Sakura. You make me happy, in so many ways. If your brother comes here and demands that you leave, you have a choice. But think of it this way: if you choose to leave, I'll be right behind you."

She looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. "You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Without a doubt or second thought." He knew he'd said the right thing when she reached up to kiss him, a kiss that quickly developed into something more.

* * *

The man opened the door to the sleek black sports car, a slight frown on his face. The house was just as he remembered it, just as cold and unfeeling as when he left it the first time. He walked up to the front door, and rapped on the smooth wood. Something was off, he knew.

His suspicions were proven correct when Nadeshiko opened the door. "Touya!" she cried.

"Hello, Mother. Where's Sakura?"

"Oh Touya I don't know! She called us and Fujitaka answered and she said she had moved out! She didn't tell us where or why, and we've been so worried!" Nadeshiko's eyes and voice were filled with tears that threatened to overtake her.

"What do you mean?" Touya's voice was deadly soft. Nadeshiko flinched.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Touya. She hasn't been home for more than a month. You have to find her, Touya. Find her and bring her home."

Touya turned away without another word.

* * *

He watched the school, waiting for her to come out, so he could pick her up. He hated being in the town, and just wanted to leave. He had a week to do it, but he would prefer to use most of that settling her down in his house. Like he said he would.

After 20 minutes of waiting, the bell rang. Five more passed before she came out of the building, surrounded by her friends. Just like he remembered. He took a moment to compare his not-so-baby sister to the little sister of his memories, but by then it was too late. She waved good bye to Tomoyo and the others, and walked straight over to a boy next to a motorcycle. They kissed, and then she put on a helmet and got on it behind him. And then they were gone.

Touya growled, an angry sound, and his hands fisted around the steering wheel.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my long-lost nephew!" a red haired beauty said with feigned shock.

"Hello, Aunt. It's good to see you too," Touya smiled.

"Well, come on in. Do you want some tea or something?"

"Tea would be wonderful, thanks."

"Nanri, please fetch a pot of tea and three glasses," Sonomi said to a maid.

"Yes, Daidouji-sama." The maid disappeared.

"Tomoyo will be down in a moment. I'm sure she'll love to see you. Honestly, Touya-kun, it's been so long since you visited us! Have you said hello to your parents and Sakura-chan yet?" Sonomi smiled brightly.

"Yes, although Sakura was gone, probably to a friend's house. Mother couldn't remember whose house," he lied. If his aunt didn't know that Sakura was gone, he wasn't going to enlighten her. Tomoyo would know, though, so all he had to do was wait for the moment when he and his younger cousin were alone.

The moment was soon in coming. Soon after Tomoyo came down and exchanged greetings with him and the tea was brought in, Sonomi's cell went off. "Oh, well, isn't this horrible timing?" she looked at the caller and sighed. "Sorry, but I must take this."

"Don't worry, Mother. We'll still be here when you're done. I'll have Hiro-kun fetch some rope if need be." Tomoyo smiled at her mother, who then answered the call and walked away.

Touya watched his cousin with a blank expression on his face.

"So, I take it you found out about Sakura-chan, then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Depends on what you mean."

"Very closed answer, Touya-kun. I need to know what you need to know before I can help you in any way. Think of me as your bridge between you two, and know that I am very protective of my Sakura-chan." The threat was veiled in a polite tone.

Touya's eyebrow went up, but he just nodded. "I should have expected as much. Sakura tells you everything, and you won't easily betray her trust. Commendable, and very honorable, little cousin. You've grown."

Tomoyo's smile was ice. "Well, when your best friend is abandoned, you learn to mature in order to protect them and to take the place of those that did the abandoning."

"I didn't abandon her."

"I never said you did.

"Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"Where is Sakura?"

"I can't tell you that. Honestly, I don't know."

Touya felt his anger rise, but fought it down. "Well then, how can I contact her?"

Tomoyo drew out her phone and drew up the number. "Call this number. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes. Why did she leave?" Touya input the number into his contacts and saved it.

"Simple. She was unhappy. She became happy after she moved out."

"Didn't she know that I would come for her?"

"And how many years ago did you make that promise, cousin? She was ten at the time. She's seventeen now. You do the math. One thing, though. Don't be surprised if she doesn't want to leave anymore."

"What do you mean?" Touya let his surprise color his voice, but Tomoyo stayed silent.

* * *

The phone rang, disturbing the peace of the house. Syaoran answered it, his voice a tad bit sharp. "Hello?"

A man's voice came across the line. **"Who're you?"**

"Li Syaoran. Who are you, and where did you get this number?" Sakura looked at him, a questioning look on her face, but he shook his head.

"**Where's my sister?"**

"You answer my question first, and I'll answer yours."

"**Fine. Kinomoto Touya. Now, where's Sakura."**

"She's here."

"**Let me talk to her. But before that, what is your relationship to her?"**

"I'm her boyfriend."

* * *

**So, that was the eighth chapter. That's over, and the confrontation between Touya and Syaoran has barely begun. Look forward to the next chapter, coming soon!**

**Meako**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le Biker**

**Chapter Nine**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS NOR DO I HAVE ANY RIGHT TO ANY OF THE RIGHTS/ PRIVILEGES THAT GO WITH SAID OWNERSHIP.**

* * *

"**Let me talk to my sister, brat." **Touya's voice was sharp.

"Alright. Hold on just a second." Syaoran held out the phone to Sakura, and said, "It's him."

Sakura knew who he was talking about, and took the phone with a little grimace that made Syaoran grin. "Hello, Onii-chan."

"**Sakura. Who is that brat?"**

"Syaoran? Is he who you are talking about?"

"If he was the one just on the phone, then yes."

"He's my boyfriend."

"Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

"Onii-chan, what will you do if I say that I don't want to leave?" Sakura's voice held a combination of remorse and steely determination.

"**I'll have to remind you of your promise."**

"That's what I thought."

Touya didn't understand the hint of disappointment in her voice, so chose to ignore it. **"Where are you?"**

Sakura chose not to tell him. "Meet us at Penguin Park in an hour."

"**Us?"**

Sakura ignored him and said her goodbyes and hung up. She turned to Syaoran for comfort and support, which he gave freely. "So, what are you going to do for that hour, Sakura?"

She looked at him and scowled. "Shut up, Syaoran."

* * *

Touya frowned as he sat on a bench waiting for his sister. Something was different about her, and he didn't think he'd like the news. He was of half a mind to disregard Tomoyo's warning and just steal his little sister away like he'd been planning to do all along. If it wasn't for the fact that she was seventeen and knew what she was doing, he knew he couldn't have stopped himself. To make up for the lack of action, he promised himself that he would take her if the situation was too bad. If she'd found herself an abusive boyfriend, for example.

Imagining what he'd do to the mysterious Li Syaoran helped pass the time. Sooner than he thought, his little sister and the mysterious boy arrived.

Touya had to look twice at his sister to make sure that it truly was her. Seven years had done her good. She had grown up. When he left her, she was a scrawny little girl. Now, she was a woman. All curves and legs. The epitome of a man's desire. How cruel to him that she had grown up so much while he hadn't been looking.

"Hello, Touya," Sakura said. The greeting was polite and cool, not at all how either of them had pictured it to be.

"Sakura." His eyes went to the man standing next to her. "Li Syaoran, I presume?"

Syaoran inclined his head. "Correct. Hello, Kinomoto-san. It is a pleasure to meet the man who abandoned Sakura at such a tender age."

"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried, turning to him in outrage.

Touya felt good to see his little sister defending him.

"Well it's true, Sakura," Syaoran defended.

"He didn't abandon me," Sakura said, sulky.

"Really? How many times did he call you, did he come and visit, did he send a card or present on your birthday?"

She didn't have a truthful comeback for that, so chose just to glare at Syaoran.

Touya thought about the comment, and had to agree with the guy. Not that he would say any such thing, but he knew. That was enough. And he promised, silently and to himself, that he would never abandon her again.

Syaoran saw the revelation in Touya's eyes, and knew that his job was done. So he pulled Sakura close and said, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you mad. I promise to watch my words from now on."

She raised her eyebrow at him but wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just don't want my first meeting with my brother to be a confrontation, if you understand."

"I do. Which is why I promised you what I promised you."

Touya cleared his throat, bringing the focus back to him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a few questions. For both of you."

"Ask away," Sakura said.

Touya sat back down on the bench, inviting the couple to do the same thing. Sakura sat, but Syaoran stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. Touya realized that if it had been any other couple, he would have thought of the gesture as possessive, and it would have impressed him. Now he only thought it irritating. "First off, why did you move away from home?"

"Father has begun to drink, and Mother has become more and more of a punching bag and scapegoat. I didn't want to be next."

Touya nodded, unsurprised. "I thought so. It's a shame that it had to happen to Mother. She was always so kind, too.

"Anyway, next question. How did you meet this guy?" Touya glanced over her shoulder where Syaoran stood.

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other and shared a soft smile. "Well, first he gave me a ride home in the rain. Then, he rescued me when I passed out in the rain, on that same day."

"What were you doing outside in the rain?"

"Running away from our parents. Taking a walk. Dreaming of the old days when everything was still a little peaceful."

Touya nodded in sympathy. He understood all too well. "How long ago was that?"

"About a month and a half."

"And you've been seeing him ever since?" there was an undertone of accusation in his voice.

Syaoran broke in here. "Depends on what you mean, seeing."

"Did you two start dating at that time?"

Sakura shook her head, and heard Touya sigh a little in relief.

"Well then, that clears up some things. But there are still many things to be answered. For instance, why didn't you move in with Aunt and Tomoyo?"

"You've been there, right?" At Touya's nod, Sakura continued, "then you must know that Sonomi is totally unaware of what happens in our house. I couldn't shatter her peace, because that would throw her into the conflict, as well has having her choose a side. She would have to choose between Mother and us, and that would rip her apart."

Her older brother frowned. "Tomoyo has chosen her side."

Sakura grimaced. "I know. But she's my best friend, and has been there for me for forever." She didn't think she needed to add 'since before you left us,' in, but it was in her thoughts.

Touya and Syaoran nodded, understanding and following her train of thought. Touya spent a moment of silence trying to ask his next question in a way that wouldn't make anyone mad. "So…"

"The promise?" she supplied.

"Yes."

"I don't want to stay here," Sakura said. It was the thing that Touya wanted to hear and Syaoran dreaded hearing. Before anyone could do anything, though, she followed it up with, "But I don't want to graduate high school from anywhere else. Touya, you have to understand. I have friends here, true friends that have been there for years. I can't imagine leaving now, when I'm almost done with my senior year. You can't honestly think I'd be ok with just up and leaving."

Since that was exactly what he thought, Touya stayed silent. It was all the answer she needed. "You… are… unbelievable. You seriously thought I'd just drop everything and rush into your arms to be swept away?"

Shaking her head, she got back to the other part of her response. "When I said I didn't want to stay here, I meant I don't want to live here the rest of my life. I couldn't stand it, as much as I love it here. I want to go somewhere, somewhere new, explore a bit before I decide where I'm staying. So, Onii-chan, I can't go with you. I'll come and visit, perhaps even decide that where you live is where I want to be. But not now."

Syaoran squeezed her shoulders in joy and pride, already thinking of the best way to pack and store everything in his house.

Touya just looked at her with guarded eyes, more aware now than he had been before that his little sister was no longer little. She was more mature than he had been at that age. Hell, she was more mature than he was now. He nodded as he thought over the idea. "Well, that makes sense. I only have to add one condition to that plan."

"What?"

"While you travel and search for your place in the world, leave your things in mine. There will always be room for you there," he thought a moment, and added, "both of you. Until something happens to ruin your little piece of heaven. And then it's only my sister."

"TOUYA!!" Sakura cried, in much the same tone as she had had when she yelled at Syaoran the first time.

"Sorry, sorry." But they all knew that he wasn't.

"Oi, brat, how far have you gone with my sister?"

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there, but I couldn't help but not want to write the conversation that informs Touya that his innocent little sis isn't very innocent anymore. hint hint wink wink nudge nudge**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I put up the last chappie... but I haven't been writing very much lately so the urge to update never came upon me. I hope to have the tenth chapter up soon tho!!**

**Meako**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le Biker**

**Chapter Ten**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS NOR HAVE ANY ACCESS TO THE RIGHTS/ PRIVILEGES THAT GO ALONG WITH SAID OWNERSHIP.**

* * *

It was on a Monday that Sakura went back to school. Her friends gathered around her, asking questions about where she'd been and what she'd been doing. Only Tomoyo seemed content to stay silent, which Sakura thought was strange.

At lunch she was surprised and happy to see Syaoran waiting under the Sakura tree that they always ate lunch by, and decided then and there she was definitely beyond liking him. If her stomach gave flips just thinking about him, she definitely had it bad. But it was different than a crush, because she knew what those felt like. This was bigger, more intense, all-consuming. She couldn't make herself say the words 'I Love You,' but she thought about them all the time. She knew that he was waiting for her to come to some sort of a conclusion, but the longer the wait was, the more confused she became.

But she put it all out of her head as he smiled at her with the look she knew he saved just for her. Call it woman's intuition, but she just knew that it was her smile.

"Hi, Sakura," Syaoran said, a smile on his face.

"Hey," she answered, and sat down next to him. He turned and captured her lips in a soft kiss, one that left her blushing and the girls 'aww!'-ing.

Lunch was rather uneventful; although everyone thought it funny that Syaoran was constantly on the lookout for administrators who might be looking to bust him for sneaking into school grounds. Sakura laughed at that, but was glad he came. He gave her another kiss as the bell rang again, and had nearly convinced her to skip the rest of the day. Thankfully, Tomoyo forcefully dragged Sakura away from Syaoran.

The rest of the school day was a blur. She got the homework and notes that she had missed, and then was waiting for Syaoran by the front gates after school was over. She noticed at once that he was different as he drove up and handed her her helmet. She didn't ask any questions of him on the way home, just hugged him and let him be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"I have to go back to Hong Kong."

Sakura started and stared at him as he said this. Syaoran noticed her confusion, and grimaced. "Remember the story I told you about my family?" She nodded. "Well, apparently my father was next in line for the rule of a house in China. And I, being the only surviving male of his line, must go and get trained for leadership and all that."

"But… how did they know to find you here?"

"I don't know, Sakura."

She felt his confusion and fear and walked over to him. "When do you have to go back?"

"In a month."

"Well, that's perfect timing!" Sakura said with a smile.

He just looked confused. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"Syaoran, I'm out of school in two weeks. Use this time to research whatever you need to in order to get ready, and then let's go. You obviously can't defy your family in this… … can you?"

He shook his head sadly. "There would be no way, short of death. They won't accept anything else." He looked at her, as if for the first time. "You aren't seriously thinking of coming, are you?"

"Why not?" she looked at him strangely. It all made perfect sense to her. "I'd be with you."

"But I don't know what could happen if you were to go. I can't guarantee anything there, Sakura."

"You can guarantee you."

But he just shook his head again. "I can't do even that. I don't know what they'll expect of me. They could forbid me from any number of things. They could put me into isolation and not allow me to have any visitors. They could work me long hours and then there'd be no time for anything else. I just don't know, Sakura."

But she wasn't going to be swayed that easily. "How could either of us know? It's a chance that we have to take. I want to take that chance."

Nor was he to be swayed. "I don't want you to go, Sakura. I don't think it would be good for you."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "And suddenly you are one to tell me what is and isn't good for me?" her tone carried a hint of her irritation.

"No… you know that's not what I meant…"

She grinned again, irritation gone. "I know that, Syaoran." She drew him close, burying her face into his neck. "I don't want to live away from you, Syaoran. This probably sounds really stupid and cheesy, but I don't think I could take it. I… I love you, Syaoran."

Because she was refusing to look at him, he put one hand under her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "Don't hide from me, Sakura-love. Don't you think that I love you in return?" Sakura blushed at his words, but kept eye contact. "I don't want you to come to China with me because I'll worry too much about you. If you are safe with, say, your brother or Daidouji-chan, then I won't have to worry about you. If you come, though, I don't know what to expect, so I can't not worry about your safety in said unknown circumstances."

"Oh Syaoran…" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

He leaned down so their faces were almost touching. "I love it when you tell me you love me, Sakura."

"I'll say it all the time, then. I love you, Syaoran."

"I love you too." And he kissed her, a hot passionate kiss that took both of their breath away, and ignited feelings that were better dealt with than left alone.

* * *

When they woke it was time for her to get ready for school. She grumbled and complained, but after her shower, Syaoran treated her to some breakfast, and she was happy again.

After he gave her a ride to school, he sat on the couch thinking about what had been said the night before. They both had brought up good points, but he couldn't help but dwell on when she had finally told him she loved him. It was the highlight of his night. Well, followed by a close second of the whole night following the confession…

But those were times to be reviewed when there were less serious matters on hand. The first thing he had to find out was what he would be expected to do while learning to become the true heir, not just the heir-in-name.

To start off, he took his computer and did a Google search for the duties of the heir to the Li Clan. He found a few interesting things, including a history of the Li Clan. But he couldn't find any specific duties, so he began to make a mental list of possible training and lessons he could go through. He continued searching for the rest of the morning, until it was time for lunch.

* * *

Sakura sighed and stretched. "Hey, Tomoyo, have you noticed that the older we get, the more they bombard us with study sessions?"

The dark haired woman giggled. "Only you, Sakura, only you."

"Hey, I was being serious!"

"As was I."

Sakura couldn't find a suitable comeback for that, so she stuck with the all-around good option- a glare. Tomoyo giggled again. "Oh, well, if it isn't your hottie over there, Sakura!"

Sakura looked and found her boyfriend surrounded by a flock of girls ranging in age from freshmen to seniors. "I'll be back, Tomoyo."

"Don't forget to give a good scene, Sakura!!!" Tomoyo waved and pulled out a video camera. This was going to be good.

In response, the auburn haired woman turned and winked at the camera. Then she turned back to Syaoran and the mob of females. She caught his eye and winked, inviting him to go along with her ploy.

Sakura squealed and ran towards her man. "Syao-baby!!! Guess what I found out this morning??"

Some of the girls, realizing that Syaoran was taken, left the mob, disappointed. But there were still enough for an audience.

Syaoran fought his way over to her, feeling playful. "What is it, love? Did… did the test come back positive?"

Sakura's face fell slightly, still acting. "Well… are you sure you want to hear this?"

He nodded, seemingly hanging on every word that fell from her lips.

"Well… you might want to call up the decorators, cause we'll need them."

There was a collective gasp from everyone except for Sakura's friends, who knew when she was acting or not. To keep in character, Syaoran stared at her for a long moment, shock written all over his face. A sunny smile then curved his lips as he brought them down to hers. By that time his group of followers had left, so he was free to say, "I can't wait until it happens for real, Sakura."

She then blushed, but didn't say anything to argue his statement. Instead, she just laced her fingers with his, a song in her heart as she turned to smile at Tomoyo.

"Well, that was some scene, you two. I'm definitely glad I caught that on tape. It was just too cute to miss!!" Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Tomoyo. Now, why don't you put down the camera and eat?" Eriol suggested, much to the relief of everyone by them.

"Oh, Eriol, you're such a spoilsport," she pouted at him.

"Yes, yes, that I know. Now eat."

* * *

"Syaoran, did you really mean it?" Sakura asked him later that night.

He walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. "Mean what?"

"That you couldn't wait until I told you I was pregnant."

"Oh, that. Of course I did, Sakura. I wouldn't say something like that unless I meant it." He smiled at her as she curled up next to him.

"Ok." She wrapped her arms around his torso and relaxed.

"Now I have a question for you. Would you be that happy to tell me if it were true?"

She just nodded her head and sighed.

* * *

**I don't really know why I chose to do a scene like that, but I did. Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter of Le Biker!!**

**Please review!!**

**Meako**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le Biker**

**Chapter Eleven**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS NOR DO I HAVE ANY ACCESS TO THE RIGHTS AND/OR PRIVILEGES THAT GO ALONG WITH SAID OWNERSHIP.**

* * *

The rest of the school year flew by in a flash. Sakura had her eighteenth birthday right before finals started, and so they chose to celebrate right after finals were over. Syaoran and Sakura started packing up his house, still at odds over the issue of Sakura going with him to Hong Kong.

Tomoyo was brought into the discussion, and she sided with Sakura. Touya was, grudgingly, brought in, and refused to let Sakura leave Japan. It was the boys against the girls.

As the date for the flight drew closer and closer, Syaoran made up his mind to let Sakura come, knowing that she would somehow find a way to sneak onto whatever flight he was taking. He didn't tell her, however, and was planning a second surprise as well. He told Tomoyo, and asked for any ideas on where to take Sakura for this surprise, but Tomoyo shook her head and left it up for him to deal with.

Sakura was getting frustrated with him, and told him so. She knew that he was keeping something from her, something that he was desperately trying to hide. She wanted to know what it was, so she could help if the situation so required.

Little did she know that the problem would be revealed to her soon. In a very unexpected way.

* * *

He was still researching his duties, not that much was coming to light. He had read through various histories of the Li Clan, and noted events that had differed in details, dates, and such, and brushed up on his Chinese. And had even grudgingly begun to teach Sakura.

It was while he was on the computer that she found out about his secret, through a little mistake of his. One that he would never change, if he had the chance later.

* * *

Laundry was something that Sakura didn't mind doing, as it got her out of doing other things, like cleaning the bathroom. She usually found interesting things in the pockets of everyone's pants, including money, trash, notes, and the occasional other item. But this time it was different. Much different.

She reached down into a pocket, not paying much attention. But as her fingers brushed against a box, she started paying attention. The kind of attention that occasionally got husbands in trouble with their wives. Or boyfriends in trouble with their girlfriends, whatever the case may be. She took out the box, and forgot about laundry.

The box was a ring box, which she could tell from just looking at it. She was nervous as she opened it, feeling that she was prying, but she couldn't stop herself. A gasp left her lips as she saw the ring.

It was gold, polished and glowing, with a two tiny Sakura flowers of pink sapphires set on either side of a beautiful clear diamond. She closed the box and set it down on top of the washing machine, taking a few deep and steadying breaths. When she opened her eyes again, she picked the box up again and walked to the room where Syaoran was blissfully unaware of her find.

* * *

He didn't notice her presence until her hand had smacked his desk, making him jump. "Holy shit Sakura, are you trying to kill me?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"Who this is for." And she put the box down on the desk in front of him, waiting for it to sink in.

"Wha… how… where did you find this?" he finally managed.

"It was in the pocket of your pants. So, should I kill you or start tearing up?" she asked, on the verge of doing both.

He picked up the box and, surprise ruined, decided to leave the choice up to her. "Traditional, or not?"

"Not. My parents did it traditional. Forgive me for straying from the beaten path."

He nodded, and opened the box. "Well then, it's yours. If you say yes. And agree to come to Hong Kong with me. Seem fair to you?"

Now she did start to tear up. "Syaoran…"

"Yeah?" he was smiling widely, and held out the ring. "Just one word, Sakura, and it isn't my name."

She started to laugh, and said, "Of course I'll say yes." Took the ring, and then, "Idiot."

"What?"

"You heard me! You're an idiot!"

He mock-growled. And then pulled her down onto his lap. "Do you want me to put it on you, or do you want to?"

* * *

They had a small, beautiful and only semi-rushed marriage. Their friends were present, as well as Touya, Sonomi, Fujitaka, and Nadeshiko. Only two people were unhappy that it had happened. Sakura had gotten her parents to agree to play that they were aware of the couple, although she didn't know how. She had a feeling that Touya had something to do with it, but didn't care to find out.

It went off without a hitch, although a few clouds had threatened rain. Tomoyo had filmed the whole thing, tears in her eyes the whole time. Touya glared at Syaoran, although he was happy for his sister and the genuine happiness he felt coming from her. He had caught Fujitaka glaring at his little sister, and made plans to keep his father from Sakura. And Nadeshiko was like Tomoyo, crying the whole time.

Sonomi and Tomoyo had designed the dress, both claiming that Sakura was the most beautiful bride they had seen. "Well, besides Nadeshiko, I mean," Sonomi said, smiling.

It hadn't taken very long before they were off on their honeymoon, paid for by Touya. He knew of their plans after it, and had plans in place to watch over his sister from afar.

* * *

"Chiharu-san, can you come here for a second?" Touya had narrowed in on her, after listening to Yamazaki.

"Touya-san? What can I do for you?"

"Do you have plans for the future? And by that I mean concrete, absolute, written in stone plans."

A puzzled expression graced her face. "Why?"

"Because if not, then I want you to head the branch of my company that I'm going to start in Hong Kong."

Now she was shocked. "Me?? Why?"

"You seem to be asking that a lot, don't you?"

She blushed, but made up her mind in an instant. "I'll do it. Just give me details, locations, flights, and stuff, and I'm your woman."

"Thanks. I'll send all that to you in a few days. Until then, enjoy your free time. Believe me, you won't have much of it after you get started." Touya smiled at her and then turned away. "Oh, and tell your fiancé that Hong Kong has great colleges he can go to. If he wanted."

Chiharu grinned. "I will. Thank you."

* * *

**Before anyone complains, don't worry. Yes, I know that this is the final chapter, but THERE IS A SEQUEL!!! I just felt it better to stop this now, because this story is done. The sequel is called L'Heir, which I felt was more than fitting.**

**To all those faithful readers who fear the infamous one-chapter sequels that never update, have no fear! This won't be one. I promise you.**

**I wanted to finish this story tonight, to hopefully make up for all of my disappointed readers who swore I was either dead or locked away from all my computers... I know you're out there; I won't mind if you laugh or throw hypothetical rotten tomatoes at me, I know I deserve it. I'm truly sorry for all of the delays, but be happy: I'm posting the first chapter of the sequal tonight too.**

**I don't want to give excuses to you, cause there really aren't any. I just wasn't feeling the story, you know? But I didn't want to take it off, because that wouldn't been fair to you. So you have my humblest and sincerest apologies, with permission to chase me with torches and pitchforks. I won't mind.**

**Now, before I go on rambling, I want to say thank you to my readers, my reviewers, and everyone who stuck with me from beginning to end. I hope it was worth the wait.**

**See you next story!**

**Meako**


End file.
